Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a bar type display apparatus and a vehicle comprising the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With a recent advancement of electronic technology, various electronic devices enabling driving stability and driver's convenience have been studied. For example, a head-up display apparatus has been developed, which is capable of displaying information needed for a vehicle driving without dispersion of a driver's gaze. Recently, a method of displaying augmented reality-based information on a screen of the head-up display apparatus has been studied.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art head-up display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art head-up display apparatus projects information 30 needed for a vehicle driving on a front glass 40 through an image projection apparatus 20 disposed on a driver seat dashboard 10, and provides the information 30 to a driver. In this case, the image projection apparatus 20 expands the image for displaying through an internal mirror reflection, and projects the expanded image on the front glass 40.
However, the related art head-up display apparatus has the following disadvantages. First, the image is projected on a front viewing area of a driver, whereby the projected image may obstruct a front viewing angle of a driver, that is, it may serve as an obstacle of a safe driving. Thus, a driver cannot watch the front. Even though a driver watches the front, a viewing angle may be restricted. Also, the projected image has low visibility in outdoor areas, which causes a lowering of information delivery. Accordingly, visibility may vary according to an external environment (weather, in case of operating the wiper). Furthermore, the related art image projection method may have a narrow viewing angle, a low resolution, and a low luminance.